


【卡带ABO生子】“契约”婚姻

by cicy0606



Category: Naruto
Genre: KkOb Week 2019, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 16:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20877050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicy0606/pseuds/cicy0606
Summary: &Alpha卡Xomega土&一次相亲，立马成亲，犹豫着是否要实行夫妻义务的时候，却“被逼”洞房，然后带土竟怀孕了？不！这人生发展太快，还没反应过来，为什么“妻子”却要带球离婚！&很狗血很狗血很狗血很雷……( ՞ਊ ՞)&OOC私设文笔渣





	【卡带ABO生子】“契约”婚姻

旗木卡卡西即使再有心计，还是被父母和师傅师母联合骗回来了。

不为别的，就因他能为旗木家开枝散叶。

“旗木家几代都是单传，你都是三十好几的人了，再不抓点紧什么时候才能娶到妻子啊，妈妈跟爸爸年纪都大了，再见不到孙子就要去见上帝了，我说话有没有听到哇卡卡西，不要再装模作样的工作了，木叶少了你一个不会倒闭的！”旗木妈妈直接扣上卡卡西的笔记本，白皙的脸庞被越大越不听话的儿子气的发红，美艳的面容并没有受到岁月的摧残，五十多岁的人看起来跟三十多一样。

卡卡西捏着发痛的眉头，他被家人骗说母亲病危才从调离的外地赶了回来，看到生龙活虎的母亲拿出一摞omega的照片才发现上了当，可一切都晚了。

但自己的妈自己哄，谁让他是个“不争气”的儿子呢，“美女，别生气了。儿媳妇会有的，孙子也会有的，我这个项目真的很重要，做完这一个就看哈，就这一个。”卡卡西笑嘻嘻的说。

“啪”的一声，旗木妈妈把照片拍在桌子上，转向厨房喊：“朔茂，你过来管管他！”

“好咧！”旗木爸爸端着秋刀鱼从厨房出来，很开心的说：“儿子，爸爸今天做的是你最喜欢的……”还没说完，看见老婆生气的样子，只好笑笑说：“先吃饭，吃完饭再说。”

然而吃饭的时间，卡卡西的耳朵也不能消停，旗木妈妈说的那些话他都能倒背如流了，什么“旗木几代单传，人口凋零，工作再重要也没有自己的终身大事重要”，在妈妈的暗示下，朔茂也语重心长的说几句，问儿子这几年有没有心仪的人？不管对方是个什么样的人，只要卡卡西喜欢，家里人都会接受。旗木妈妈点头如捣蒜。

卡卡西脑中突然闪过一个人，默默地说“没有”。

两位老人家都很失望。突然旗木妈妈对朔茂说：“我听玖辛奈说，美琴跟她提过他们的本家之前移民的那些人，基本都回祖宅了。玖辛奈说美琴都有有两个孩子，真是羡慕呢，宇智波家真的好生养啊。”说到这里突然眼睛一亮，兴奋的继续说：“如果能娶一个宇智波回家，岂不是就能兴旺旗木家了！”

朔茂很无奈的笑笑：“妈妈不要高兴过头了

，宇智波大多是Alpha，虽然我们的儿子不管喜欢谁都好，但旗木家如果真的领进一个Alpha，你的期待不是要落空了吗？”

“怎么会呢？我记得卡卡西的一个同学，现在就是一个单身的omega！”旗木妈妈脑中快速的搜索玖辛奈给她的情报。

这个消息也把朔茂说兴奋了，紧接着问：“是吗？可跟卡卡西同龄的……30岁的omega还没结婚，不会有什么隐疾吧？”

“别胡说，听美琴说是因为搬去国外后，那里曾经乱过一段时间，他不幸受伤毁了容……所以才影响到他的婚姻吧。而且啊，他也跟卡卡西一样，一心扑在事业上，哪有时间谈婚论嫁。”一边说一边瞪儿子，卡卡西无辜躺枪。

“那他回来了吗？叫什么名字？”朔茂问。

“回来了。我记得叫……带土。对，宇智波带土！”旗木妈妈立马放下筷子往客厅的方向跑。

朔茂问她：“你要干什么去？”

“我要给玖辛奈打电话，看看能不能给卡卡西安排相亲。”拿起电话的同时对着卡卡西说：“这几天你给我好好待在家里哪儿都别去，如果不去完成相亲，有你好看的！”

“是，都听母亲大人的。”

卡卡西如约到了要与相亲对象见面的咖啡馆，虽然十八年未见，但他还是一眼认出了带土。

蓝灰色西装显得他严肃又禁欲，可贴身的黑色衬衣裹出他的好身材，微开的领口露出性感的锁骨，禁欲之下又带着几分狂野。带土侧着脸望向窗外，毫不顾忌的展示出他毁容的那部分，但脸上的那份从容与自信显得伤疤仿佛是彰显威严的图腾，浑然天成，是任何人工修饰都无法模仿来的。

卡卡西觉得母亲猜错了，这个omega没有成婚绝不是毁容的缘故。

坐在沙发上的人感觉到有人向他走来，转过头毫无顾忌的对上卡卡西的目光，商业性的站起与他握手，让卡卡西突然有种他并不是在相亲，而是见客户。他仔细观察带土的微表情，但很失望的看不到任何波澜。

“我想我们也不用自我介绍了，卡卡西。我虽然也很惊讶会跟你相亲，但家长安排的不得不走一个过场，我相信你也是一样。”带土喜欢单刀直入，意思说的很明白，相亲是被逼的，但不得不来，而且像这样的安排他相信卡卡西跟他有同样的处境，所以只是见一面，谈婚论嫁的事基本不可能。

“可我母亲对这次相亲抱有很大期望呢。”卡卡西露出招牌式笑容，一进店早就迷倒一片的人又晕过去了。

带土却只是挑挑好看的细眉，问：“怎么说？”

“嗯……如果带土同意，我觉得可以。”

这句话仿直接惹火了对面的omega，虽然面部没什么表情，但卡卡西能从他散发出来的信息素读到了生气的情绪，想着再说点什么，刚刚那个意思仿佛他就是个妈宝，妈妈说什么他都照做，一点自己的主观意见都没有，把自己的婚姻建立在家人的喜好上，仿佛娶一个omega进门只为讨父母的欢心，完全不顾omega的自尊，无论换成谁都会生气吧。

卡卡西正思考着怎么说时，带土却突然收起了信息素，笑的一脸邪魅，对卡卡西说：“我同意。”

相亲竟然意料之外的顺利，卡卡西和带土从咖啡店出来后，各自告别。一直潜伏在隔壁露天甜品店的旗木妈妈和被她拉上的旗木爸爸突然冒了出来，把卡卡西吓了一跳。

“那个就是带土吗？长得好高啊，虽然比一般的omega壮了点，但屁股又大又圆，一看就安产！”旗木妈妈兴奋的口不择言。

“妈，别这样……”卡卡西对自己的母亲很没辙。

“怎么样？你喜欢吗？他有没有看上你？”妈妈问。

卡卡西思考了一下，说：“嘛，应该是可以。”

“什么叫应该是可以？到底有没有……”旗木妈妈的话没说完，就被朔茂拉到一边，悄悄的跟她说：“儿子说可以就是有希望啊！他这么大了好不容易松口很不容易的，我们别追问他了，去问问玖辛奈那边怎么说，如果带土也有那意思，这事岂不成了？”

“哦～对对，去问玖辛奈。”旗木妈妈越来越兴奋，八字刚刚有一撇就觉得儿媳妇就有着落了。

之后的事情就跟刮了台风似的，又急又快。双方家长见面，定亲到结婚也只是两个月就一步到位了。

一旦热闹过后，卡卡西才有点手足无措，自己住了好多年的单身公寓，突然就进来了一个omega，屋里隐隐约约面包房里的奶香味信息素，的确勾的他蠢蠢欲动。为了平复冲动，卡卡西去了浴室。

在卧房躺下的带土听着浴室里水流的声音就像催命曲，他竟然紧张起来。

就这样跟卡卡西结婚了？感觉就像做梦一样。

那时候他有点赌气的成分，半开玩笑的说同意，却一下子促成了他和卡卡西的婚姻。可卡卡西到底怎么想的，带土真的不知道，如果他只是想完成老人家的心愿，找个omega生孩子，那他这边也轻松。反正家里人对他的后半生着落都要不指望了，突然听美琴嫂嫂说相亲的那方特别喜欢他，把在一旁喝水的带土差点呛死，父母就高兴地恨不得立马把他扫到旗木家去。

心里想着原本都只是应付父母的权宜之计，连以后怎么离婚带土都打算好了，为了安抚一下卡卡西的心灵，到时候多给精神损失费就好了，剩下的就是跟卡卡西协商一下这个婚姻契约的事了。

不知道是不是老天故意捉弄他，每次他想提出跟卡卡西谈谈的时候，卡卡西每次都说有时间，当卡卡西想约他吃饭，带土几次都有酒局。所以一直拖延到了洞房花烛夜才把两个人单独凑在一起。

可目前的情况仿佛有点糟糕。

带土心里很清楚卡卡西跟他的目的是一样的，可是要不要一起孕育下一代的问题就很尴尬了。

带土不知道哪里来的自信，觉得卡卡西绝对不会碰他。他不讨厌能有个孩子，带土都曾经想过如果真的遇不到人生中的那个人，也曾想过人工受孕或者领养孤儿。但他现在成婚了，再去做这些事情会直接伤了老人家们的心，本来他们之间的婚姻就已经属于“欺骗”范畴了。所以，他必须跟卡卡西协商好之后该怎么做。

舒适柔软的大床上尽是卡卡西的味道，其实从刚进来这间公寓的时候带土就已经开始小心翼翼的呼吸了。他出门之前，几个平时看起来冷的像冰雕似的侄子们搜刮了他身上所有的抑制剂，就在离他发情期还有几天的这时候。带土敢怒不敢言，默默记下了侄子们的“恶行”，等着秋后算账。

浴室里的水声停止了，带土立马躺下盖上被子，属于Alpha的信息素味道却加大了，带土更紧张了。

卡卡西见到侧身躺下的人，以为带土睡了，心里稍微放松了一点。他坐在带土空闲下来的位置，也躺在上面，悄悄的靠近omega的后颈，那里是带土散发出信息素的地方，味道比刚刚浓郁了好多，空气里渐渐地要与他的味道融合在一起了。

人只有在情绪波动的时候才会无意间散发出信息素来，可omega却除了情绪波动之外，发情期也会散发出来。卡卡西相信带土不会正好在发情期，因为举行婚礼时他表现的比他还要冷静，念结婚誓言的时候跟读战争宣言似的，来参加婚礼的人差点以为宇智波家要跟旗木家开战。

就算带土真的发情了，为什么不用抑制剂呢？

所以这种温和中掺杂着热情，克制中又混合诱惑的信息素被卡卡西误以为是邀请。

手揽上omega的腰身，有着挑逗意味的抚摸并没有引起带土的反应，卡卡西渐渐加重了力道，求欢的意图再明显不过。

一直在隐忍的omega被Alpha的信息素侵蚀不说，卡卡西突如其来的性骚扰突然让他断了防线，好不容易压下去的热潮就在卡卡西在他肚子上练出来的腹肌上划拉时，突如其来的发情期再也抑制不住了。

“卡卡西！”带土猛的回头瞪他，可眼里雾蒙蒙的水汽裹在大大的杏眼里，竟有几分娇嗔的味道。黑色的眼睛里倒映出银色的头发和俊俏的脸庞，长久堆积起来的严肃和戾气突然化成一摊水，由衷的赞叹一句：“你的味道真好闻。”

干净的雪松气味侵入了带土体内，当卡卡西压着一丝不挂的带土在他身上施欲，并且咬住颈后的腺体时，才落实这一切不是梦，带土真的分化成了omega，一个货真价实的O。

以后他们就是名正言顺的夫夫，会生活在一起，会有共同的孩子，他们的人生时隔十八年终于毫无缝隙的链接在一起。

所以卡卡西毫不犹豫的把带土永久标记了。

第二天，带土从柔软温暖的被窝里醒来，感觉浑身就跟被碾压了一般，疼的不敢起床。忽觉股间黏腻的触感大叫不好，立马往后颈一摸，心中的侥幸也碎的如同泡沫，他真的被标记了！

看着身旁熟睡的始作俑者，心里想着现在杀人灭口还来得及吗？

他的计划全被打乱了。

卡卡西感觉到枕边人的动作也醒了，看着坐在床上瞪着他发呆的带土竟觉得有些可爱，身上欢爱的痕迹展示着他昨晚真的很不知节制，不知道带土能不能适应。

“你身体还好吧。”卡卡西也坐起身，问他。

“唔，还好。”带土竟然有些不好意思，但更多的却是懊恼。他到底害羞个锤子啊！

他揽住带土的腰想抱起，带土急忙推着他问：“你干嘛？”

“带你去浴室。”卡卡西说。

“不用！这点运动量对我来说还是绰绰有余的！”

虽然知道现在的社会很开放，卡卡西也没指望30多岁的omega会纯洁的如同白纸，但被带土这么一说还是介意，想到曾经带土也跟别人亲密过就让他超级不爽。胳膊上的力道加重把人抱在怀里，对着后颈的腺体咬了下去，蛮横的输入他的信息素，宣誓着Alpha的占有权。

咬够了才放开他的omega，“是吗？带土身体这么好。做了一夜还能站起来吗？”

这种类似挑衅的话语让带土恍惚回到了年少与卡卡西顶嘴的时候，卡卡西说他做不到，带土偏要做给他看。健壮的omega立马跳下床，却没料到腿一软差点跪在地上。卡卡西把握住时机，直接把带土直接抱起，走向浴室。

一米八多的男人抱着一米八多的大男人，画面怎么也美幻不起来，可卡卡西心里是开心的，新婚妻子虽然高大了些，但还是个可爱的omega。

卡卡西把带土放进浴室，打开花洒，手就摸进了腿间。

“你做什么！我自己来。”

卡卡西并没有听从带土的话，反而直接摸进了臀缝。

“该看的该做的都做过了，带土害羞什么。”卡卡西很温柔的朝带土笑笑，黑发的omega红着脸随便卡卡西做什么。

修长的手指慢慢掏着后穴的时候，清洗的意图慢慢变了味道。带土的内心是想抵抗的，毕竟身体就跟散了架一般，不想再被搞。可被永久标记了的身体却无法抵抗Alpha的求欢信号，只能被卡卡西压在墙上，大开着双腿让Alpha雄伟壮观的性器进进出出。

卡卡西紧紧掐住带土的腰，一下重过一下的顶弄防止他滑下去。带土的味道很纯净，除了他们的信息素，卡卡西没有闻到过任何Alpha的味道，说明带土有好长一段时间没有跟Alpha亲近过。他亲吻着自己的新婚妻子，加快了速度慢慢顶上生殖腔的入口，过分的快感让带土摇晃着脑袋挣脱卡卡西的亲吻，下体却不受控制的痉挛起来，流出了更多的淫水。

“不……”呜咽的呻吟好不容易从喉咙里发出，Alpha却哄着他再忍一忍。

“带土，没事的。昨晚这里我已经进过好多次了，不会疼的。”卡卡西加重力道圈住了他。

带土还是在挣扎。这不是疼不疼的问题，而是……

卡卡西贪恋着omega最里面的软肉，紧紧包裹和吸住他的肉棒时销魂的感觉。不在发情期的带土的表情，比晚上多了一分克制，可还是忍不住不停地留下快感的眼泪，击溃了平常严肃的锐角，像极了一个O。

卡卡西在生殖腔里成结后，开始漫长的射精。带土浑身无力只剩下颤抖，卡卡西又咬上他的腺体，刺激着排卵，带土只好又把希望寄托在侥幸里。

因为他，真的不想就这样怀孕。

公司特批下的长达两周的蜜月旅行，卡卡西和带土全世界游玩，两个高大帅气的小夫夫一出门，基本就夺走了路人的目光，卡卡西和带土都被不同程度的搭讪，而且不是beta就是omega。

卡卡西被他们搭讪很正常，不正常的是带土那边。高大强壮的体格配上小麦色的肌肤，看起来比卡卡西更有安全感，神情严肃又温柔，即使毁容，气质也足够吸引众多的人。

带土是个大大咧咧的人，即使被标记了也毫不顾忌的袒露着脖子。他并不知道后面带着牙印的omega到处招摇代表了什么，尤其他还留着短发。

卡卡西并不想提醒他，觉得那些靠近带土的人看到那些就会离带土远点了，可诡异的是，那些omega们发现带土是个O，而且还是个被标记了的O后，骚扰竟然变本加厉，竟还有人凑近带土的腺体，观察被咬的痕迹！

让卡卡西更生气的是，带土竟然没有拒绝他们的靠近，难道他不知道这跟在众人面前分开双腿是异曲同工的吗？

拉着自己的新婚妻子进了房间后，就是一顿火热的“教训”。带土被卡卡西折腾的不行，才松口把脖子遮起来。

第二天，带土看着熟睡的卡卡西，犹豫着，最后还是吞下了白色的药片。

蜜月过后，卡卡西对带土也不再那么热衷，很快又去了外地工作，除了偶尔跟带土发个消息问问吃饭了没睡了没之外，也没有更多的联系。

带土回到公司，私用公权先把止水和鼬分散到不同的地方部门，然后又把佐助的走读取消了，让他自力更生在学校留宿，而且鼬安排的很远，兄弟俩和止水再想经常见面可就没那么简单了。

仿佛一切都回到了正轨上，没没夜幕降临，带土站在高楼的顶端，从落地窗望向窗外时，总有种不切实际的感觉。

以前工作忙，忙的连吃饭睡觉的时间都压缩的在行程上看不见。觉得生活过得很饱和，总说没有时间去恋爱去生活，其实是在忙碌中形成了惯性，过得无牵无挂罢了。

现在也忙，可带土却迷茫了，他这么努力的目的又是什么呢？即使这个婚姻是不成文的契约，可他终究还是给了父母一个期望，用虚假的形式解了他的一时之急，却真正伤害了两位老人家。

卡卡西也会这么想吗？

带土摸摸了后颈，那里早就没有任何痕迹，可他知道，他真的被卡卡西标记了。

想起卡卡西前后分明的态度，让带土也若有所失。如果那天晚上，他发情时发生的事只是一个意外，那么卡卡西的冷热分明又代表什么？

带土不会因为这种事自怨自艾，也不会随便给卡卡西贴标签。他们的结合本就是一个过场，比起卡卡西的先热后冷，带土的一直没热起来过恐怕有过之而无不及。

如此诡异的夫夫关系，全世界恐怕只有他俩这一对。

带土突然想跟卡卡西说说话，拿起手机一看已经是0点多，想了一下还是发了个邮件。

——“睡了吗？”

挺长时间没有回信息，看来已经是睡着了吧。带土收拾了桌子上的文件打算离开办公室，这时电话突然响起来，是卡卡西打来的。

“喂。”

对方是一阵挺长的沉默，带土看了看手机以为没开，对方却传来了声音：“带土，你还好吗？”

“嗯，还好。”电话是通了，但带土却突然不知道该说些什么。

卡卡西继续说：“后天我就回去了，本来想明天再跟你说的，妈让我们一起回家吃晚饭，带土后天有空吗？”

“有空。”带土立马说，手上却刚刚翻开行程表。

那边仿佛放松下来了，后面的语气也欢快了些：“好，下班的时候，我去接你。那，晚安。”

“晚安。”

带土说完后，那边过了好几秒才挂了电话。带土突然松了一口气。

我紧张什么呀！

卡卡西和带土相隔一个多月，又见面了。

晚餐很丰富，都是旗木妈妈一手包办的，可卡卡西一眼看去跟之前的风格大不相同，连他最爱吃的盐焗秋刀鱼都不见了。

旗木妈妈给带土舀了一碗汤，温柔的笑着说：“听你爸妈说你喜欢吃甜，尝尝妈妈做的这个甜汤合不合你的口味。”

面对旗木妈妈的盛情，带土显得有点拘谨，接过碗很不好意思的说了声“谢谢”，拿起汤勺刚喝了一口，突然毫无征兆的干呕了起来。

“对不起，我可能今天中午吃的太多了，所以……”带土极力想解释，他觉得自己这个样子实在太过分，可胃里太难受，干呕一直停不下来，不得不跑去厕所。

卡卡西也很奇怪，想着带土是不是肠胃不好，想去拿医药箱，却一把被旗木妈妈抓住，满脸期待又高兴的问他：“带土，是不是……怀孕了？”

卡卡西摇摇头苦笑：“不可能。”

“怎么不可能，你们结婚也有两个月了，别以为我没看见带土脖子上的牙印，新婚之夜你就标记了他，如果怀上了，现在这个反应很正常。”

即使是这样，可带土怎么可能会怀上他的孩子。卡卡西想。

度蜜月的时候，每次欢爱过后，带土都偷偷地吃避孕药，这种事情已经被卡卡西发现过好多次了。起初他只是以为带土不想这么早有孩子，卡卡西开始戴套或体外射精，可带土还是依旧如此。

他突然知道了带土可能并不想与他欢爱，可因为永久标记的关系，却拒绝不了他。

是不是从一开始就错了，当他沉溺在与带土重逢并成亲了的喜悦下，他冲动了。没有告白没有求婚甚至都没有问带土是否也喜欢他，就这样把带土永久标记了。

不生他的孩子，是omega唯一能做出的抵抗。

所以带土怎么可能会怀孕。

带土听旗木妈妈说他可能怀孕了的时候，整个人都傻了。他的想法跟卡卡西一样，一脸的怎么会，不可能。

回到家，带土拿着验孕棒进洗手间测试了两次都是两道杠，对照着说明书翻来覆去的看，心里越来越凉。

他竟然真的怀孕了，如果他没记错的话，只有新婚之夜时没有做保护措施。

卡卡西一直在洗手间门外等待结果，迟迟听不到里面有声音，敲敲门：“带土，你还好吧？”

这时，门开了。带土从里面出来，卡卡西看着他苍白的脸，心里就有了答案。他拿起带土手握的验孕棒看到了结果，心情也跟着复杂起来。

卡卡西的人生看起来很圆满，他事业有成，父母身体健康，还娶到了小学的初恋，而且喜欢的人为他孕育着孩子。

可这一切竟然都是建立在带土被逼迫的情况下实现的，他决定之后的一切以带土的意愿为重心，即使他多么想要这个孩子，还是小心翼翼的问带土：“如果……我是说如果，带土不喜欢的话，我们以后可以再有孩子的。”

“以后？”带土瞪着他，原来卡卡西知道他怀孕，竟是想把这个孩子打掉吗？卡卡西是有多拒绝这个孩子来到这个世上，他明明现在还在他肚子里。

原来连以后都没有了吗？卡卡西紧张的抓住带土的胳膊。带土一脸的“想都别想”，让卡卡西解读成这种意思。

“对，我们还有很长时间在一起，带土什么时候想要孩子都可以。”卡卡西会等，慢慢等，等到带土完全能接受他，想跟他一起孕育下一代。

带土挣脱开他，一脸的不可置信。卡卡西是木叶集团的高层领导，他更是晓集团的CEO，区区一个孩子他们任何一个人动动小指就能给他最好的生活，可卡卡西竟因为自己的喜恶就要扼杀一个无辜的小生命，还把锅甩给他。相隔十八年卡卡西竟然变成了这样的人，带土真是觉得自己瞎了眼了。

“既然你不想要孩子，为什么标记我呢？”

卡卡西懵了，他感觉事情开始往不可控的方向发展，仿佛发生的一切都是错开的轨道，朝着目的地越来越远的方向行驶。

他不知道该怎么解释，新婚之夜是带土散发出来的信息素让他没有控制住自己，他以为带土也是对他有喜欢的，直到他发现带土一直在吃避孕药，才知道带土并不想要孩子。可是已经被他永久标记了的omega哪里都去不了了，只能逼迫捆绑在他身边。他知道怀孕这突如其来的消息，肯定对带土打击不小，如果在带土眼里，开始就是错误的，那么结果怎么会正确。

他希望，他真的很希望这个孩子能平安落地，健康快乐的长大，这个也许是他和带土新婚之夜就孕育出来的生命，意义非凡。即使他那样问带土，心里其实多么希望带土会说“我会生下他”。

带土见卡卡西一直不说话，转身离开公寓，临走时给卡卡西留下一句话：“孩子我会想办法解决，之后的事情跟你也没关系。”

怀孕这件事，带土没有告诉父母，而是回到自己的房子里后，把侄子们都召集起来“开个小会”。

止水，鼬，还有佐助不知道带土又要做什么，三个人暗自使眼神，即使带土拿了跆拳道黑腰带，他们三个联合起来绝对能干翻他。

“我怀孕了。”

啊，看来不能动武了。三人心中想法一致。

“恭喜！”止水率先啪啪啪鼓起掌，鼬和佐助也跟着鼓掌。

带土瞪了他们仨一眼，立马噤声。

“你们是罪魁祸首。”带土到现在还记恨三人把他抑制剂搜走的事情，可鼬跟佐助齐刷刷看向止水，止水大喊冤枉：“孩子不是我的！”

鼬跟止水又看了看佐助，佐助：“我还是个孩子呢。”

带土觉得跟他们商量简直就是个错误，他跟卡卡西都搞出人命来了，这些没心没肺的侄子们一点都不当回事，还有心嬉闹。

“孩子是卡卡西的，两个月了。”带土说。

“那岂不是新婚之夜一发入魂，小叔夫厉害。”止水继续起哄。

带土脸都黑了，在他发难之前，鼬紧接着解释：“拿走抑制剂是你父母的意思，他们对你太理解了，知道你会想方设法避孕，所以给我们下了死命令。”

“没错，而且背后还有另一个人的命令，我们只有屈服的份儿。”佐助说的就是宇智波斑，不过他却不是因为斑的威压，而是真的很想看带土吃瘪的样子。

合着是自家人联合起来“陷害”他，他怎么想的怎么打算的在他们眼里根本就不重要。

带土感到前所未有的无力，他十几岁告别家乡，跟着父母漂洋过海，刚去没多久发生暴动，一个炸弹把他压在厚厚的墙壁下面，如果不是因为突然分化散发出信息素，估计都不会有人去救他。

父母对他的遭遇一直很自责，因为毁容的关系怕他无法融入社会小心翼翼的抚养着他。带土从小心思细腻，知道父母的良苦用心，之后很努力，最终被斑看上，被当成家族事业继承人培养。

却没想到他的努力却换来这样的结果，急匆匆把他赶出了宇智波家，间接造成了这样的悲剧。

带土抚摸着平平的小腹，感慨以后这里腹肌和漂亮的马甲线就要没了。

细心的鼬看出了他的忧虑，觉得事情并不像叔爷和婶奶说的那么乐观，他问带土：“这个孩子你怎么打算的？”

止水和佐助觉得鼬问的这个问题很奇怪，他们是正规夫夫，怀个孩子要怎么打算？难道不是普天欢庆的事情吗？当然是生下来啊！

“我要跟卡卡西离婚！”带土说。

止水也知道事情有点不对头了，他凑近带土问：“你跟卡卡西闹矛盾了？都要严重到离婚了，你们发生了什么？”

一旁还没把事情搞清楚的佐助却一针见血：“因为怀孕？”

“你跟卡卡西说清楚了？”鼬问他。

“我明天会说。”

这时门铃响起，佐助去门口看了一眼显示器，说：“是卡卡西。”

带土听是卡卡西微微动了一下，挥挥手让他们先回去，有些事情他今晚就跟卡卡西摊牌。

卡卡西在楼下遇到他们的时候，止水对他说“恭喜，嗯……保重”，佐助很可怜的看了他一眼，鼬语重心长的说“好自为之吧”，把卡卡西弄得一头雾水。

但从他们三个的神情里，卡卡西不难发现带土跟他们说了，而且商讨的结果不容乐观。卡卡西突然很想保住这个孩子，无论带土提出什么条件他都答应，他想要这个孩子。

可话要说出来时，又发现他是多么的自私，他不能强迫带土做他不喜欢做的事情。

“卡卡西，我们离婚吧。”这样这个孩子就跟你没有关系了。

卡卡西觉得上辈子绝对被雷劈过，不然这辈子一道道闪电落下来他怎么还能安然无恙。这人生起伏太大，一夜之间带土和孩子有了，又一夜之间全失去了，他需要的是力挽狂澜。

“不，带土，你听我说，我是很想要这个孩子，可如果你不喜欢，我不会强迫你生下他，如果……如果你讨厌我碰你，我会离你远远的，但不要离婚好吗？”卡卡西嘴上说不再碰他，却紧紧抓着他的手不放。

带土还满头的问好，不是卡卡西不想要这个孩子吗？他既然不想要，那跟卡卡西离婚就好了。

这时，门突然被打开，玄关传来旗木妈妈和带土妈妈笑呵呵的声音。

旗木妈妈：“带土这孩子啊太容易害羞了，我还以为他回来跟你们报告了好消息呢，如果不是听卡卡西说来找带土，我也不跑这一趟了。原来你们还不知道呢！”

带土妈妈：“没错没错，这孩子就是这样，口不对心。小的时候刚上幼儿园的时候，一回到家就卡卡西长卡卡西短的说个不停，到了小学还那样。当初美琴说相亲对象叫卡卡西时，我就觉得这名字怎么这么耳熟呢，一说是同学我就想起来了。”

她们一边说一边往客厅走，只顾着聊天，压根就没注意到客厅角落的两人。

卡卡西听到带土妈妈的话，突然笑着看向带土，后者拼命摇头。

这都多少年前的事了。

“这可真是缘分啊，当初我给卡卡西安排了多少相亲对象，最后都躲着我们不回家了，就对带土一见钟情。”旗木妈妈紧接着说。

卡卡西苦笑，他可不是一见钟情，是暗恋了十八年啊。

“我家那孩子也是，多少次相亲都要搞怪，见卡卡西的时候一本正经的，回到家还翻小学时的照片呢。”

带土想找个缝钻进去，他母亲不但挖了个坑让他跳，还把他埋了。

卡卡西脸上的笑容再也遮不住了，揽上带土的腰一把把他带过去，靠进了两人的距离。

“结婚后两人如胶似漆的，这么快就有了宝宝，宇智波家真的好生养啊。”旗木妈妈感叹。

“是卡卡西这孩子能干啊！”带土妈妈调侃。

卡卡西笑的快要憋不住声音了，带土却羞得一直想推开他。

卡卡西拉着带土悄悄走进卧室，关上门也还能听见客厅里不断的笑声。

“我们把孩子生下来好吗？”卡卡西轻轻的抱住带土，动作温柔的就像对待最珍贵的珍宝一般。

他本来就想把孩子生下来的，带土于是点了点头：“好。”

“对不起。”卡卡西始终觉得对带土是愧疚的，他不该就那样稀里糊涂的就把带土标记了，“我喜欢你。”

不管是以前还是现在，一直喜欢的都是你。

听到卡卡西的告白，带土破天荒的脸红了。也许，家人比他自己还要了解他，不然以他这种慢热转态想要修成正果，大概要跟斑一样大了。

“我也是。”

即使声音很小，但卡卡西也听见了。

一个多月未见，他真的很想念带土的味道，双手不老实的在带土身上游移，牙齿磨着后颈的腺体，气息不稳的说：“带土，我不会做的，让我咬一口好吗？”

带土同意了。卡卡西把带土轻轻推倒在床上，环绕着他，一边抚摸一边舔着后颈，正要下口的时候，卧室的门突然被打开，传来了两位妈妈的惊呼。

“哎呀，卡卡西你做什么呀！带土都有宝宝了，怎么可以这么禽兽，你就不能忍忍吗！”旗木妈妈担心的看着带土，又瞪了儿子一眼。卡卡西有苦难言。

“不要紧的，带土可结实了，怎么折腾都不会坏掉啦。”带土妈妈笑着打趣。

带土无语，他妈把他当成什么了。

两位老人家就这么一言一语又说个没完，小俩口相视一笑，都对自己的母亲没辙。

妈妈们呀，这种时候就不要掺和啦！

end


End file.
